Daughter Of Magic & Death
by NyxDragonBorne
Summary: Adopted from Lady Cruor...Emrys Potter has always been invisible... with invisibility comes observation...The wizarding world won't know what hit it... Badass!Fem!Slytherin!Harry/Voldie dumbles bashing
1. Chapter 1

Originally by Lady Cruor  
Adopted by Nyx Dragonborne  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.R does.  
Prologue

The Dursleys are a perfectly normal family. Mr. Dursley is a big man (putting it mildly), who works at Grunnings, a firm that sold drills. His wife – Petunia Dursley - is a tall woman who is proudly a stay at home mother with the habit of  
peeking over fences and through drapes to get ahead on the latest gossip. Dudley Dursley, the product of the aforementioned two, could be best described as a baby whale. He definitely takes after his father's build and skin pigment; while also possessing  
his mother's blond hair and blue eyes. He is a boy who had been spoiled all his life, and his behavior showed it; though his parents would never recognize it as they always maintain a willfully blind eye.

The Dursley's house is always perfectly clean and the garden immaculate. In the house are several photos showing Dudley in different milestones in his life, smiling happily with one or both parents in the frames with him. Nowhere is it indicated that  
anyone else lived there, besides the family of three. But there is. In a little cupboard under the stairs slept a ten year old child. This child is Emrys Rosalia Potter, and she is the girl who lived.

Emrys Potter has a very small stature for a child about to be eight years old. She possesses long, auburn hair, a mix of her father's dark brown and her mother's ginger locks, highlighted from the long hours she spent working under the sun. Her skin was  
deeply tanned, conditioned so after years of burning, and reburning, until her magic finally settled it permanently into her skin to avoid any lasting damage. She had a bandage over her right eye above which you could make out a scar in the shape  
of a lightning bolt. Her left eye is an intense emerald green that are rimmed and flecked with black. Her right eye however was a steel grey speckled black and though beautiful, it appeared to be sightless at times. The Dursley's view on her 'abnormal  
coloring', was just to bandage her eye and be done with it.

The Dursleys seemed to take offence at her very existence and had made it their mission to make sure she never forgets it. From the moment she had arrived she had been stuffed in the cupboard and forgotten. When she was old enough in their eyes (four)  
she had been redelegated the label of slave. She'd had to do all the chores on a list that her Aunt Petunia wrote each morning before her cupboard door would be unlocked, and her Aunt would drag her out to start on it. The first task was always, without  
fail, to make breakfast.

On a mild day, that would be followed by washing dishes, weeding the garden, doing the laundry, cleaning the floors, and windows, repainting the fence and making a dessert before cleaning the rest of the rooms in the house, after that Vernon would return  
home with Dudley, she'd make dinner, and then be forced to stand in the corner and watch as they ate what she cooked. Then she'd get sent to her cupboard with stale crusts of bread and a dixie cup of water. If she didn't finish any of her chores on  
time then she'd be punished.

At first they only consisted of no food for a few days, but as she got older her uncle started hitting her as a punishment. These beatings were a daily occurrence for her now, because it was simply impossible for such a young girl to manage all the chores.  
She also knew she was supposed to be going to school, but because there wasn't a record of her adoption, (or even her existence in the muggle world as she later found out) nobody knew that there even was another person who lived on number 4 Privet  
Drive.

Emrys though was smart, and during Dudley's first year of formal education she filched any and all homework he had from the bins and then the books when he reached the next grade level. So even without formal education she could read, write, and do her  
maths fairly well. The one thing about Emrys that the Dursleys really liked was that she had never once said a word. She used to be able to produce sound, but after Vernon had held her to the wall by her throat when she was younger, she lost the ability.  
So the little girl had a simply miserable childhood, but hopefully that would change with her eleventh birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1 The Letter

Emrys had always been aware that something about her was different. At first she had believed it was simply because her parents had died when she was young, but later she came to the conclusion that that wasn't the reason she felt so strange. When she  
was four years old she met a little garden snake in the backyard of the house. At that time she found out that she could speak to snakes. When she was eight she discovered years she discovered her ability to make things happen at her will. That same  
year

she befriended a little poisonous baby snake, which she later named Caena.

Caena had been left to rot by her former master, who once he'd realized what she was, had attempted to kill her. The little snake told Emrys that the man had called her a Shadow Basilisk. On Emrys`s tenth birthday she finally discovered her ability to  
"teleport" herself from one place to another. She practiced all her schooling and abilities while Petunia was out. She imposed her will on the cleaning supplies until she could do it subconsciously. When she mastered that, she started doing more school  
work and even ventured onto her aunt's computer so she could learn other languages too, (even if she couldn't speak them, she could understand what people were saying, and write). She teleported around the house, at first it tired her out, but after  
a while she didn't even break a sweat even after multiple jumps. She stole food from tins that Dudley usually got into in front of Petunia, so they wouldn't realize she could get through the locks they put on the fridge and pantries.

Now it was her eleventh birthday and she was getting an apprehensive feeling. A niggling in the back of her mind that told her something important would happen soon, and her feelings almost always . Something that would change her plans  
for the next few years. "Girl! Wake up!" rang the shrill voice of her aunt through the cupboard door. Emrys opened her one visible eye and slowly sat up. Then she knocked twice on the door as a sign that she was up and would come out in a few seconds.  
Next Emrys hissed in a quiet voice,  
*Caena? Where are you? Come out.* As a response the small silver-black snake slithered up her arm and onto her shoulder. It then hissed back,  
*Shall I come with you or remain here?*  
*You can come with me if you are silent* replied Emrys. After she put on fresh clothes, the little girl made sure that the bandage over her right eye hadn't slipped down during the night and proceeded into the kitchen to make breakfast for  
her relatives.

"Girl! Get the post." ordered Vernon. Emrys went to get the post and there she had a surprise. One of the letters was for her! She knew if the Dursleys saw that she had a letter they would take it away from her so she tucked it into the  
too large pockets of Dudleys hand me down rags. To her relatives it didn't matter if she had ill fitting clothes or not, and the threadbare material was never warm enough during the cold seasons. After Petunia left she made the tools continue the  
chores on their own. Finally! A chance to open the mysterious letter.

To: Miss K. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

Little Whinging

Surrey  
"They know about my cupboard? Lovely." thought Emrys dryly chuckling in humor.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

*What is written in this letter?*asked Caena.

*Apparently I`m invited to some school named Hogwarts. The headmaster of this school is named after some old English version of the word bumblebee and is a man with too many goddamn titles. Well, at least the Deputy Headmistress is called  
Minerva after the roman goddess of wisdom.* answered Emrys sarcastically. Already knowing that Emrys had a strange humor, Caena simply inquired,

* What do they teach at this school?*

*They say that it`s a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I assume they teach how to perform magic.*replied the black haired girl.

*Considering a few of your abilities and taking into account that I'm a Shadow Basilisk, it is a logical conclusion to assume that there could be a magical world.*said Caena thoughtfully.

*Yeah. But they say they await my owl by no later than July 31. What should we do now? Since I obviously don't have an owl.*wondered Emrys.

*Well, if they sent this letter with those feathered-and-much-to-smart animals, then maybe it is still here.*hissed the snake.

*You are right I will let you out and if there is you can give it this letter from me.*uttered the girl.

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was currently sitting in a comfortable wingback chair and reading a book, when suddenly she heard a knocking sound from her window. Seeing an owl with a letter she opened it and let the animal in. Immediately  
the creature held out it`s foot and showed a letter to the woman. After she accepted it the owl flew again through the window. The transfiguration professor opened the letter and read it.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I accept the invitation to Hogwarts, but I would like to ask if you could please send someone from your staff to help me get my school supplies or at least give me directions as to where I could find the right place to buy them.

Sincerely,

Emrys Rosalia Potter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The defense Professor

When Emrys woke up the next morning, the Dursleys weren't there because Vernon had to go to work early and Petunia and Dudley went to the zoo. She was definitely happy that she didn't have to deal with her relatives. It was a rare occurrence  
that she be able to get the proper amount of sleep due a young girl. She made herself a quick breakfast – shockingly enough the Dursleys had left a few things in the fridge – and then began with her already laid out list of chores. Caena – as always  
when the Dursleys weren't there – accompanied her. Later that day she suddenly heard the bell ring. Emrys answered the door.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, was livid. Ten years ago when he had heard that blasted prophecy and gone after the Potter-girl, he had been mildly irritated. Later, when that same baby vanquished him, he had been angry. After  
that when he had to live through possessing small animals he had been furious. When he had to possess that idiot Quirrell he had been more-than-just-a-bit-furious. But now, when the old lemon-sucking goat asked him to go shopping for supplies with  
the Potter-brat, he was livid The only upside to this would be that he didn't have to sit through another of this meetings from the old Bumblebee, where actually nothing happened but all the teachers had to come and drink tea. Yeah, when he thought  
like that than going shopping with the brat was maybe better. Just maybe. It was a surprise for him that the girl lived in the muggle world with nowhere any wizard or witch near.

He soon stood in front of the house in which Potter should be. Hopefully they could make this quick, so he didn't have to stay in this horrible area. Really, the only difference between these houses was the number. An awful neighbourhood. The possessed  
Professor went up to the house and rang the bell. Only mere seconds later a little girl with one visible bright emerald-green eye opened the door. "Good day. Are you Ms. Potter? I am the Professor from Hogwarts you requested." he said slightly  
brusquely. Emrys only nodded in response. "Good. I'm here to buy your school supplies with you. Are your guardians here?" asked the Professor. She shook her head in negative once. Then the young girl took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote  
something on it. After that she showed it to the man.  
~I`m sorry I can't answer you. I can`t speak. I hope it doesn't bother you that this is my only possibility to answer you. My relatives aren't at home, but if I leave them a note they won't have anything to complain about.~

This surprised the wizard, because he had never thought that the Girl-who-lived could have such a handicap. If he thought back though he was sure he had heard her whimper behind her mother, so this was undoubtedly odd. It also calmed his  
anger a bit, because honestly the girl could now only rely on wordless magic and that was considerably more difficult to learn. Besides maybe she didn't even want to fight him. "Then we will leave right now." replied the teacher.

~Wait. I have a question. You say that you are a Professor from a magical school. I won't go anywhere without proof that you really can do magic. My relatives were either unaware, or withheld the knowledge of wizardkind. I had no knowledge there was a  
whole magical world. So please prove it. ~

Now that stunned the dark lord. The person who had defeated him all these years ago didn't know about magic until a few days ago. He now had a sneaking suspicion of what Dumbledore is trying to do to her. But if Dumbledore wanted to manipulate  
her to be his perfect little weapon, then he could make sure that she would learn the truth. And maybe, just maybe he could bring her to the dark side or at least convince her to stay out of this war, but he should consider that later. Right now he  
had to show her some magic.

°Wingardium Leviosa° said the Professor in a quiet voice and pointed at a few leaves on the ground. After they were lifted in the air he whispered: °Incendio° and they began to burn. Emrys looked delighted at it, when suddenly they both  
heard a hissing voice:

*So, you need to say words for magic or is there a possibility to do magic without speaking?*

The young girl looked slightly panicked at this and hissed back: *Caena! You shouldn't speak around other people! Haven't I told you that often enough?*

Okay… Sometime soon he would surely wake up and discover this was all a dream. Because really the Girl-who-lived was not only mute and lived with magic-disliking muggles, but was also a Parselmouth?! His day was becoming better and better. "It seems as  
if you have a rather unusual ability, ." said the Professor.

~ Unusual ability, Sir? ~ wrote Emrys.

"You are a Parselmouth. A person who can speak with snakes. It run on magic so it is understandable that even if your vocal cords are unable to produce sound, that your magic would be able to compensate for it." answered the possessed man.

~ From your response I would conclude that it is a very rare ability. ~ wrote the little girl with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Rare? There is only one other person in the whole world who is capable of speaking the language of the serpents." exclaimed the dark lord in disguise.

~ Who is this person, Professor? ~

"The dark lord Voldemort or, what most people refer to him as, You Know Who, or He-who-must-not-be-named."

All of a sudden the Girl-who-lived seemed to be incredibly amused. Then she wrote:

~ He-who-must-not-be-named? Has he himself called him such a ridiculous title or has the public given him that? Though I do have to say Voldemort is a rather cool name. It means Flight of death or Flight from death right? ~

Now the disguised dark wizard chuckled lowly. It seemed as if she was a very bright young girl. "Yes that would be the correct translation. And yes the public has given him that title because of the fear they have for him. Now I think we  
should go buy your supplies, before it gets too late." said the man.

~ That would be great, but is Caena allowed to come with me? ~ wrote/asked Emrys.  
"Of course, but it would be wise of you to not mention that you are a Parselmouth. Some people tend to get a bit nervous over that, because the dark lord also was one." responded the teacher.

~ Of course. Thank you for the advice. ~ wrote the Girl-who-lived.

After this conversation the two went into a sideway alley and then the Professor turned again to her to explain that they would use something called Apparition to go to the shopping alley.

~ Is that like teleportation? ~ wrote Emrys.

"Yes, it is. We disappear from one point and appear on another. Most persons have a feeling of heavy nausea after their first Apparition." answered the wizard. The girl, recalling the first time she accidently "teleported" herself from one  
point to another, only nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hold my arm tight and do not let go of it under any circumstances. The results would be unpleasant if you did." instructed the man. After they had apparated, the Professor turned to  
her to look if she was okay.

Again, the little girl surprised him because she didn't even look slightly ill. In fact her expression hadn`t even changed one bit. He then shook his head once and turned to look at the small old pub in front of them with slight distaste written across  
his features. They both went inside it and without much fuss went to the back of it. There the teacher took out his wand and tapped one of the stones in a brick wall. The stones began to move out of the way and opened up. "Welcome to Diagon Alley,  
Ms. Potter." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

The first thing Emrys thought about, was that this alley was definitely too loud and too bright. After she looked once over it she could see it wasn't only that. There was also a hidden beauty in it. It was what one would expect of a shopping  
mall. Everywhere people offered one thing or another. At the end of the alley was a beautiful building with Gringotts written on it. "We will first go to Gringotts to get money from your vault." said the Professor.

~ I have a vault? ~ wrote the girl surprised. It had never occurred to her that she had one. After all she had lived for ten years practically as a slave for the Dursleys.

"Yes, your parents have left you a trust vault for your school years. After that, I suppose, you will have access to the Potter family vault." answered the man. Emrys was highly intrigued about everything he told her. It was all very new  
to her and she was fascinated with this whole world. But she could also see that there were many flaws in the system from what she had heard.

~ Is the Potter family an old family? ~wrote the young Potter. It certainly seemed that way after what he had said.

"The Potter family was an old pureblooded family until your father married a muggleborn. Because of that your father was labelled a blood-traitor by the other purebloods." explained the wizard.

~ What exactly means that they are purebloods? ~ questioned Emrys. She had an idea about it, but often it was better to ask than just assume things.

"There are different description for witches and wizards. A pureblood is someone who has no relation to a muggle. A muggle is a non-magical human. Half-blood is the term for a person where at least one of the parents is a muggle or a muggleborn.  
A muggleborn is someone who has magic but both of his parents are muggles. Purebloods often call them mudbloods, because they think the muggleborns are unworthy of having magic," stated the teacher. The professor seemed to be a very patient man.

~ I think I can understand the purebloods to an extent. From what you explained I would deduce that the muggleborns try to bring in their culture and the purebloods don't like that because they have their own culture. Basically the muggleborns try to  
override the wizarding culture. If someone would try to override a culture it's only logical that they have to deal with the dislike of the people from that culture. ~ stated the Girl-who-lived.

"Yes, it is. Now I think we should go to the bank to get your money." said the disguised dark lord. He seemed to be surprised by her way of thinking, even if it was only shown in the minimal widening of his eyes. After they had entered the  
wizarding bank, they immediately went to one of the tellers, where the Professor gave the goblin the key for Emrys`s vault. Then another goblin led them to her vault. The goblins were strange creatures to Emrys. They were very prideful and seemed  
to hold no respect for wizards. At the same wizards didn't held any respect towards them from what she could deduce. Well, at least the little creatures appeared to be truthful.

During the trip down her future teacher explained, "The wizarding world has a different currency than the muggle world. We have galleons, sickles and knuts. Galleons are golden coins, Sickles are silver coins and Knuts are bronze coins.  
Seventeen Sickles are one Galleon and twenty-nine knuts are a sickle." When they arrived at the vault the goblin opened it for them. Emrys had never before in her life seen so much money. There were mountains of gold, silver and bronze. She would  
have to make sure that the Dursleys never realized how much she actually owned. If they ever found out she was sure they would try to take it away from her.

She picked up a messenger bag and money pouch by the door, both were indicated to have undetectable extension and featherlight charms woven into them. *What is that?* asked Caena who had been silent until now. The little silver snake  
pointed at a strange object lying under a few coins. She went over to it and pulled it out from under the money. It was a black box decorated with a blood-red wolf. The little girl opened it, after she had quickly considered it. In it was what looked  
to be a necklace and a piece of parchment. Emrys took the parchment and looked what was written on it.

To the next worthy Potter heir/heiress,

If you are able to read this then you are worthy of being the next Potter heir/heiress. My son, James Potter, was unfortunately not worthy of being the Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. When he decided to simply ignore the arrangement  
made between our family and the Abbott family he had given away all his right of ever being the Head of the Potter family. So the right will fall to the next person who is worthy. I have decided back then to bequeath my whole fortune to the next heir/heiress.

Take the necklace and show it to the goblins. They will show you the way to my vault. You will be able to access my vault, but the Potter family vault will only be accessible for you after your 15th birthday. I wish you good luck and hopefully  
the Potter family will once again be the noble family it once was.

Lord Charlus Potter (Head of the House of Potter)

Well, that was certainly an interesting turn of events. Her day was full of surprises. *What is written on this parchment?* asked her little snake-guardian.

*It seems as if my father wasn't worthy of being the Lord of Potter so my grandfather decided to bequeath his entire fortune to me.* answered Emrys, who was still in a slight shock over this revelation. After she had shaken herself from  
her daze she took the pouch and stored 500 galleons in it. Following that Emrys spent a few minutes browsing and picked up a few items; a tome that appeared to be the Potter grimoire, a rune book that appeared to be a self updating database for their  
combinations and rituals using them, Lily Potter's potions journal, and a silvery cloak that seemed to call to her.

Then she took a better look at the necklace. It was beautiful. The necklace was delicate-looking with a simple silver chain and a beautiful ruby that appeared to be surrounded in diamonds like rays around the sun. The young girl slipped it over her head.  
Emrys then got up and turned to her soon-to-be Professor. She wrote something quickly and then showed it to the man.  
( image-generator/PLD-PEN-UN-CPD157/P/2/14WG-R-D-CH_BAL_1-0_14WG_ )  
~I have just found out that my grandfather has bequeathed a few things to me. Could we please ask a goblin about this? ~

"Of course." was the simple answer of the teacher. It didn't seem as if it interested him much. When they were back on the surface, they went again to one of the tellers. Emrys simply showed them the parchment and the necklace from her vault.  
At once the goblin took out a silver key and handed it to her. Emrys paused and wrote to the goblin,

~Am I able to set a different requirement for entry and withdrawal from my vaults, and is there a test to see if anything else was bequeathed to me and is now my property?~

The goblin nodded and then called another goblin to escort her to the ritual room. A new goblin entered and pulled her hand over an ornate stone bowl that rested on a large scroll of parchment. Her finger was sliced by the blade and allowed  
three drops of blood to fall in the bowl. The results read:

Emrys Dorea Potter  
Pureblood  
Daughter by blood of Lily Potter of the Ancient and Royal line Pendragon  
Daughter by blood of Lord James of the Ancient and Noble House Potter  
Daughter by magic of the Ancient and Immortal line of Death  
Daughter by maic of the Ancient and Holy line of Hecate

Vaults belonging to

The Potter Trust Vault by blood(accessible to , and ):  
12,000 galleons  
27,000 sickles  
13,000 knuts  
to be refilled at the end of each year

The Potter Vault by blood(accessible to at 15 years of age)  
721,897,654,291 G  
65,678,988 S  
25,983 K  
The Potter Armory  
The Potter Art Collection  
The Potter Jewelry collection  
The Potter Furnishing Collection  
The Potter Wardrobe Collection  
The Potter Foci Collection  
The Black Heir Vault by will(accessible to at 15 years of age)  
200,000 G  
30,000S  
40,000 K

The Black Vault by will(accessible to currently, and upon his death)  
5,128,379,456,912 G  
48,098,923 S  
12,432 K  
The Black Armory  
The Black Art Collection  
The Black Jewelry collection  
The Black Furnishing Collection  
The Black Wardrobe Collection  
The Black Foci Collection  
The Black Library Manifest

The Peverell Vault by Death's magic(accessible to )  
1,300,000,000,000G  
7,000,000, S  
300 K  
The Peverell Library Manifest

The Pendragon Vault by magic(accessible to )  
1,300,000,000,000G  
7,000,000, S  
300 K  
The Pendragon Armory  
The Pendragon Art Collection  
The Pendragon Jewelry collection  
The Pendragon Furnishing Collection  
The Pendragon Wardrobe Collection  
The Pendragon Foci Collection

The Lefay Vault by Hecate's magic(accessible to )  
1,300,000,000,000G  
7,000,000, S  
300 K  
The Lefay Jewelry collection  
The Lefay Wardrobe Collection  
The Lefay Foci Collection  
The Lefay Library Manifest

The Slytherin Heir Vault by conquest(accessible to )  
The Slytherin Menagerie

Holdings  
Half of Hogwarts-Through The Lefay (turned ravenclaw) Line and the Gryffindor (turned Peverell, turned Potter) Line  
Potter Manor(demolished, only land now)  
Ancestral Home of Black #12 Grimmauld Place  
Peverell Manor-London England  
Peverell Châteaux-Marseille France  
Pendragon Castle  
Avalon  
Lefay Manor-Nice, France  
Lefay Châteaux- French Alpes

The Goblin stared, gobsmacked, at Emrys. Emrys, looking a little wide eyed herself, wrote to the goblin, ~Can I combine all my assets into the most protected vaults with anti chambers for all the specific family inheritances, and then antichambers  
off those for each collection?~The Goblin nodded, ~Is there a way to connect my money pouch with my funds, and to make it accessible to myself alone?~ The Goblin seemed to snap out of it at that point. He motioned for her hand, with a grunt. Emrys  
handed over the pouch and the Goblin spoke some words over it and took some of the remaining blood from the inheritance test to key it to her blood magic signature alone and passed the pouch back to her.

She went back to the silent professor, who wa still standing in the waiting area as he was not allowed to privy to her account information. Emrys indicated to him that she was ready to leave the bank. Their first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes For All  
Occasions. There Emrys got herself a whole new wardrobe plus her school robes all in acromantula silk, dragon hide leather, fairy lace, and faux fur. After that they went to Flourish and Blotts, where she compared the list of currently assigned school  
books to the ones her mom edited and made notes in, and only got ones she didn't already have. She made a note to go to gringotts and order up the manifest of books she owned so she could read what interested her at Hogwarts.

After obtaining the parchment and writing equipment, she purchased a multi compartment trunk upon the recommendation of the flourish and blotts clerk. The trunk contained 3 compartments with an undetectable extension charm, and 1 compartment that  
conformed to its actual size. The three rooms consisted of a study, wardrobe room, and potions lab. It only opened to one compartment at a time. You placed your hand on the one of the four buttons on the trunks latch, and had to recite the password  
originally set. If you needed to reset the password, then after the previous process, you keep pushing the button down and say, 'reset to (insert new password here.

When they had gotten everything except a pet and a wand, they stopped for a short lunch. "Next we will go to Ollivanders. He is the most popular wand seller and is also often hailed as the best." said the professor. From his slight frown Emrys could see  
that he had not the same opinion as other people on this matter. The little girl nodded and followed after her future teacher. The shop they came to stop in front of was shabby and narrow. In it lay many boxes over each other. It was a very tiny place  
with only a single stool in it.

"Good afternoon", came a voice from behind her. She jumped around and looked who had said that. Her soon-to-be professor didn't seem to be fazed at all, so she strove to keep her composure. Behind her stood an old man with large pale-blue  
eyes that appeared to be looking through you. "Ah yes, I knew you would be coming soon. Emrys Potter. You have the same eye colour as your mother, but the hair from your father. It seems only yesterday that they came here for their wands." spoke the  
creepy old man again. "And that's where…" Ollivander went to touch her scar, but before he could Emrys jerked back. The wand maker didn't appear as if he noticed anything unexpected.

"I`m very sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful but oh in the wrong hands. If I had only known," Emrys decided then and there that the man was insane, but also had a very  
good memory. Her professor seemed to stiffen a little at the mention of the wand. After this the crazy man snapped out of his trance and let her be measured by some strange band that seemed to measure every little place it could find on her body.  
Honestly, what good would it do to measure how long her ears were?

Well, then the demented wand seller let her try at least twenty something wands, before he began muttering to himself. The man seemed to come to some sort of decision and went in a backroom. When he came back he carried a thin black box. "I wonder… yes  
why not... holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." said Ollivander. Emrys took the wand out of the box. As soon as her fingers had touched it, she felt her magic rush through her. The young girl gave it a wave and a warmth ran  
through her causing her to shiver, it vibrated happily in her hand as she felt a subtle pressure on her mind, allowing it in, the bond completed and the wand hummed happily. A warm flush creeped across her cheeks.

"How curious…. How very, very curious…." muttered the wand seller. Emrys gave him a questioning look when he still muttered after a minute about how curious something was. "You must know I remember every wand I have sold. It just so happens that the phoenix  
whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be the one destined for this wand, when its brother – well, its brother gave you that scar. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. I think  
we can expect great things from you. After all He-who-must-not-be-named did many great things. Terrible yes, but great all the same." told Ollivander her.

Emrys felt a rush of an unidentifiable emotion go through her. The thought that such a great wizard as the dark lord shared a connection via wand core with her had her cheeks heating up again inexplicably. Ever since she had been told that  
the man was a parseltongue she had wanted to find out as much as possible about him. She had bought several books that mentioned the dark wizard. He was like a riddle to her – the girl simply had to figure out what his reasons were and why so many  
people followed him. People don't just follow someone if the person had no good cause.

Then she looked at Professor Quirrell. The man seemed to be very surprised at this revelation. His expressionless façade had broken and she could see that his eyes held a startled look in them. It appeared as if this was one of the few things  
he definitely hadn't expected. After they had bought her wand plus a wand holder, they went to buy her a pet. A few moments into her perusing, the decision was taken from her as a snowy owl took flight and perched on her shoulder. She settled into  
herself and started preening her feathers; as if she had belonged there all her life. Emrys decided upon the name Hedwig, after the Duchess turned saint, she seemed happy with in, nipping Emrys's ear affectionately. Then the teacher brought her back  
to the Dursley's front steps.

~Could you please explain to me why everyone made comments about the dark lord and how his downfall had something to do with me? ~ wrote Emrys.

"Of course. On Halloween night ten years ago the dark lord came after you and your parents. He killed your parents first and then tried to kill you. But – somehow – you survived. You survived the killing curse. A curse that – as the name  
implies – kills instantly. No one before you has survived this particular curse. At the same time the curse rebound of you and hit the dark lord. Since then you have been famous in our world. You are even known by the moniker the Girl-who-lived,"  
explained her soon-to-be teacher.

~That name is almost as ridiculous as He-who-must-not-be-named.~ commented the little girl humorously. Now the wizard in front of her looked slightly amused. His mouth twitched slightly upwards.

"Though this day has been plenty intriguing, I'm afraid that it has come time for me to depart. On September first, go to Kings Cross Station. The Hogwarts train platform entrance is through the wall in between the platforms nine and  
ten. The train leaves at 11:00am promptly, it will wait for no one," stated the man. With that he turned on his heel and disappeared with a small pop. Emrys couldn't wait for the first of September. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Thoughts

It were only two days until the Hogwarts train left and Emrys couldn't wait. Since the day she went to Diagon alley she had been extremely excited. The girl had already read through all of her school books three times, including the upper  
years. She'd have to procure some form of transportation to Gringotts so she could browse through her library manifests and maybe she could commission a portkey ring that linked to her properties by saying the manor names, in parseltongue, that'd  
make it assuredly safe. Emrys had bought books about light/neutral/dark magic, pureblood etiquette and politics to keep her occupied whilst she was still confined with her relatives.

She had learned as much as possible about how she should behave in front of purebloods without insulting them or making them think that she was a powerless fool. The young heiress sneered at that thought. If anyone believed her to be the little Gryffindor  
golden girl – that some of the books mentioned – then they would be sorely disappointed. She had absolutely no desire to dance to anyone`s tune. Emrys would rather dance around them. It was important to her to learn everything about the world she  
should have been raised in. The only problem was that everyone had set expectations of her. Yeah, it would be fun to see their faces when she proved them wrong, but it would be difficult to learn anything about the dark side of the war.

When she had read the books about the dark lords, she had deliberately looked for information about the most recent dark lord. All the girl could gather, was that he was the greatest dark lord since Salazar Slytherin himself, he was known  
as the heir of Slytherin, his followers were called Death Eaters and that most of his followers were purebloods. Admittedly that wasn't much, but Emrys supposed what she wanted to know wasn't allowed to be written in books everyone could read. The  
heiress wanted to know his motive, his reason for beginning the war. She knew she should probably be angry at him for killing her parents, but she had never known them and causalities happened in a war.

It was just so frustrating for her to find nothing valuable about him. Well, she probably had to befriend a few pureblood heirs to find out more. That was something that the girl had no problem with, because she had planned that right from  
the beginning anyway. She probably should think about that later and for now concentrate on the task at hand. Emrys tried at the moment to find out more about magical bonds. The reason for it was that since she was little she had felt emotions that  
definitely weren't her own and sometimes she could even see through her right eye images from a forest or lately she could even make out a few magical buildings.

Once she had tried to feel with her magic where the foreign emotions came from, but all she could deduce from that was that the individual on the other side of the link was powerful, and definitely masculine in the way it prowled and curled around it's  
master. Their magic tasted like darkness, seduction and domination. Since the only person that could possibly possess a link to her was Lord Voldemort, Emrys had decided not to prod the connection anymore; otherwise she might draw his anger and suspicion  
upon her, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Her right eye had been covered all her life from what she could remember. It wasn't actually because she couldn't see out of it, no it was because it unnerved the Dursleys. The reason for this was quite simple actually. Sometimes her eye  
would lose focus and produce images that she shouldn't be able to see. Her lightning bolt scar also went through it and Emrys now believed that the killing curse was the reason her eye looked like it did, the color appearing to be drained from it;  
leaving a steel grey speckled with black. She had decided to remove the bandages around the wizards. Afterall, it is never a good idea to show your enemies any sign of weakness. Emrys had every intention to look like a perfect heiress of the house  
of Potter. Nobody should ever look down on her ancestry just because her mother was a muggleborn. The wizarding world would be in for a shock.

The dark lord had thought the Girl-who-lived would be difficult to deal with. He had thought she would be the perfect little spoilt saviour who followed every word of the senile headmaster. But no! She was so much better. The little girl  
had proved to be quite cunning and intelligent. He would even say her way of thinking had a dark taint that could blossom with time. Lord Voldemort was certain if he could bring her to join his side, he would have a very powerful ally. He wouldn't  
be surprised if she ended up in Slytherin.  
The fact that she was a Parselmouth only added to that. Never had he thought that of all the people she could be one. It also pleased him, because he had seen the interest the girl had taken into him as soon as he had mentioned that he was also one. It  
was also interesting that she had taken in a Shadow Basilisk. Or that she even found a serpent of this kind. They were nearly extinct by now. Of course, it was rather inconvenient that she couldn't speak, but since she spoke Parseltongue that problem  
could be solved easily enough with parselmagic. And her magic! The first time he had sensed it, it almost seemed to stretch out towards his own. The girl's magic was quite dark for someone her age.

When Ollivander had said that they had twin wand cores, he had been fascinated. Twin wand cores were indeed quite rare. It was almost unheard of to have them. At least now part of the damned prophecy made sense to him. In a few years she  
indeed could be something close to his equal. The first thing he would do when he had his body back would be to look if the prophecy was even real. He had met the seer by now and he believed her to be a total fraud. Even if the prophecy was real he  
could always just ignore it. It didn't matter currently though; what did matter was that he had to find a way to get to that damned philosopher's stone hidden in Hogwarts; but the dark lord was patient. If he had to, he would bide his time until the  
moment was right


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The train ride

Today was finally the day the Hogwarts train left. Emrys was extremely excited. She would be away from the Dursleys in a matter of hours and wouldn't see them ever again if she could help it. That alone would be a reason to be happy, but  
she had another one. At last she would learn things about magic and possibly find out more about the dark lord.

At first her relatives didn't want to let her go, but after she had pointed out to them she wouldn't ever have to return and they wouldn't even need to pay for any of her school things, she had stated her parents had prepaid for Hogwarts  
and had alluded to a scholarship fund for war orphans. They had conceded to bring her to King's Cross Station, provided that she never darken their doorstep again. Sometimes they amused Emrys with how dumb they were.

So after she had made breakfast for them the girl took her trunk and let Hedwig and Caena sit on her shoulder and lie around her neck. She thought Hedwig was a rather amusing bird. The owl was almost scarily intelligent and could even speak  
a few words in Parseltongue. No full sentences, but sometimes he managed to relay words that she or Caena had said. The Dursleys almost had a heart attack when they first heard the owl hissing and hooting them. It was very entertaining. That was also  
the reason they hadn't tried to do anything to him.

That bird was bloody scary. Her dark grey eyes looked like an endless abyss that promised anyone pain who came to close to her or her mistress. For an owl she most certainly was an interesting individual. Somehow she seemed to understand  
herself perfectly with Caena. They were really fascinating. The two of them could simply look at each other for hours and then suddenly without any apparent reason they would turn around and go away from the other animal. They were hilarious sometimes.

When she had gotten all her things, the heiress got into the car of her uncle. The trip to Kings Cross was filled with complaints from Vernon about everything and Emrys, screeches from Petunia when someone dared to come to  
close to their car and cries from Dudley for ice cream and chocolate. To say Emrys was annoyed when they finally arrived would be the understatement of the century.

Well, she was there at last and the Dursleys fortunately left her alone.

So, first thing to do: go to platform nine and three quarters. Easy, with the instruction the professor had given her she found the platform quite easily, after bypassing a red haired woman with five children who mumbled loudly about the SECRET platform.  
Strange, three of her children looked like they were already Hogwarts students and the mother still asks where the platform is. Deciding not to concern herself with that, Emrys walked through the wall.

The first thing she saw was a huge, red train with the letters Hogwarts Express written on it. All over the platform people were bustling around, seeing their children off.

Emrys sneered at some of the overly emotional parents and their children that were crying because they had to leave. Honestly, weren't there any persons that had some decency and pride?

Then she saw them. It was a family. All of them had silver-blond hair, except for the mother who had darker blond hair. The father had an expressionless façade on, that was copied perfectly from his son. The mother looked at the people around her with  
a hint of disgust written over her face. They obviously looked down at the overly emotional families around them. It was clear that they were purebloods. Most likely Malfoys, since she had read that they belonged to the most influential families and  
that they all had silver-blond hair.

Emrys made sure to remember their appearances. She would definitely befriend the heir of this family. It would give her a few nice connections.

The young girl stepped onto the train and went to one of the empty compartments in the back. Hopefully she would have her peace here and no one would come and ask annoying questions that she couldn't answer because of her handicap.

An hour later it became apparent that she had no such luck. The door to her compartment opened and she could make out two identical red haired boys.

"Hey, little lady." said the first one.

"Would it be a problem" continued the second.

"If we sat here?" finished the first again.

Emrys decided to be polite and took out her notebook. She wrote quickly:

~ No, of course not. You can come in. ~

The twins sat across from her and said:

"We are Fred and George Weasley. What is your name, little lady?"

Now, Emrys developed a light twitch over her left eye and wrote as calmly as possible.

~ My name is Emrys Potter. ~

The two Weasleys looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Then they turned again to her.

"Nice to meet you. We don't want to be tactless, but would you please answer us why you are writing on a notebook to answer? Can you not speak?" they questioned her.

The young Potter heiress sighed and wrote back.

~No, as a matter of fact I´m unable to speak. And please just call me Emrys. ~

Fred turned again to George and smirked. They then said in unison:

"We are most honoured to be allowed to call you by your given name, Lady Emrys."

The girl giggled lightly at their antics, stood up and did a short curtsey.

Emrys could sense that these two were pranksters. They seemed to be very intelligent and sly, but they had a look on them that told her that they hid most of their potential behind a mask. And they had a very good mask, she had to say. Someone less observant  
than her would think that they were just slightly idiotic pranksters. She mentally applauded them for their skill. The girl decided that she liked them.

Lacing her fingers together in front of her she asked:

~So, could you please tell me a few things about the magical world? You see, I have been living with muggles the past few years and I only found out about the wizarding world on my birthday. I have of course read many books, but I am sure there are things  
that aren't written in books, but could be as important. ~

The twins seemed like they were knowledgeable enough and they also appeared to be quite well mannered. At least if they didn`t have their mask of total pranksters on.

"Of course. Would it be appreciated if we tell you about the different families and what alliance they have or what alliance they are suspected to have?" they asked in their weird way of speaking.

After getting a nod they said:

"Our family is a very light family. All of our family had been in the house Gryffindor at Hogwarts. We are the only ones who nearly had to go into another house. Our family has a feud with the Malfoy family. They are a purely Slytherin family. Most people  
are sure that they are Death Eaters, even if they were never convicted. This year the Malfoy heir is supposed to come to Hogwarts. "

"Another pre-dominantly light family is the Longbottom family. The heir of this family is also supposed to come to Hogwarts this year. His parents were tortured by someone on the dark side. They now live permanently in . The Death Eaters who tortured  
them were from the Lestrange family. They all sit in Azkaban right now."

The twins told Emrys many things about different pureblood families in the next few hours. She learned with whom it would be wise to be associated with and who she would be better off to avoid. Fred and George explained it to her in a totally unbiased  
way and not even once commented that the dark side was bad and the light good. That detail made her a bit suspicious, because for someone who comes from a strictly light family, that is known to be at least a bit biased in their opinion, they stated  
most of the things without any opinion. It was as if they were merely discussing facts. The girl was very intrigued.

She also hadn't forgotten what they had said at the beginning of their explanation. That they were nearly put into another house. They certainly seemed to be quite sly, so she assumed that the house they were almost put in was Slytherin. Still, she wanted  
to be sure:

~Which house was it that you were nearly put in? Don`t worry I won't tell anyone. ~

The two pranksters looked at her with a thoughtful look on their face. After a while they decided to answer:

"For some reason we have the urge to tell you. That is strange we have never told anyone about this. Not even our family." admitted Fred

"Somehow we know that you won`t tell anyone about this matter. Nevertheless if you tell anyone about it, we WILL make sure that you regret it." finished George.

Nodding in understanding Emrys looked at them with an expectant look.

Sighing they said in unison:

"The sorting hat was convinced that we would be great in Slytherin. Not that we have anything against Slytherin. It`s just that we didn't want to be shunned by our own family."

The Girl-who-lived nodded again with a knowing look in her eyes. If they had been in the house of serpents their family would have thought that they were dark and evil. That alone spoke of how prejudiced they were. She mentally sneered at them. The twins  
appeared to be nice and polite, if they wanted to be. She grinned slightly; the school year would certainly be interesting.

After a while Emrys went back to her book and the twins began to quietly converse with each other about a prank they would pull this some point later the compartment door slid open and revealed a young bushy haired girl with large front teeth.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville has lost his." the girl asked in a bossy voice.

Fred looked up from whatever he was doing at the moment and answered:

"No, we haven't seen one."

"Oh. Okay. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." said the brunet girl.

At that moment Caena decided to make an appearance. The little snake poked her head out from behind Emrys`s hair and hissed annoyed:

*Why does this bushy-haired, bossy human disturb my rest?"

Granger let out a high shriek. Emrys looked at the other girl annoyed and wrote:

~Could you please just be quiet and leave? My snake is a bit irritated if someone makes too loud noises. ~

Granger looked at her pale faced and turned on her heel. The Potter heiress just smirked. Now, the Weasley twins regarded her carefully, began to grin widely and then said, "The Girl-who-lived has a snake! That`s bloody fantastic."

~Yes. Do you have a problem with that? ~ wrote/asked Emrys. Then she looked at them with one raised eyebrow.

"No, of course not. We actually like snakes." answered Fred. The black-haired girl smirked at them and then got back to her reading, while Caena grumbled about stupid humans.

A bit later the announcement rang through the train that the students should dress in their robes because they would arrive in a few minutes. Fred and George went into another compartment to change, while Emrys could change in the one she was currently  
occupying.

When Emrys got out of the train, she immediately was surrounded by dozen of students trying to be the first to arrive. "Firs` years! Firs` years over here!" cried out a big hairy-faced man who seemed to tower over all the students.

Rubeus Hagrid. The grounds keeper, supplied her mind for her. The twins had told her that he was a half-giant. How that was possible the girl didn't really want to think about. The man led them to a lake with boats attached to the shore. "No more'n four  
a boat" he told them. Emrys got into a boat together with the Malfoy heir she had seen before, a dark-skinned tall boy and a dark-brown haired girl.

Then the girl saw the castle for the first time. It was beautiful. She could feel the magic surrounding it. The magic felt warm and welcoming, it felt like home. Hogwarts truly was one of the most magnificent places on the earth. After all the first years  
were carried through a dark tunnel, they reached a kind of underground harbour which seemed to be directly under the castle. The young children walked up a flight of stone steps and then the half-giant knocked with his large hand on a huge, oak front  
door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 : The sorting

Behind the huge door stood a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes. Emrys knew from the descriptions from Fred and George that this was Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, transfiguration teacher and head of the house  
Gryffindor. Somehow she found it amusing that the Gryffindor head of house would wear the colour of the Slytherin house. They followed the stern woman into a small empty chamber. All of the students had to crowd together because there was very little  
room to move around.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "You all will be shortly sorted into one of the houses of Hogwarts. Your house will be something like your family for the next few years. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw  
and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while breaking rules will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will  
be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

After that little speech her eyes lingered for a moment on a brown haired boy`s cloak which was somehow fastened under his left ear, and on a stupid looking red haired boy who had smudge on his nose. Then the woman left the chamber. As soon  
as the professor had left all of the children began whispering to each other, thus creating an annoying buzzing sound. Emrys sighed. Could they never be just silent? It seemed as if even the word was foreign to them. At that moment the Malfoy heir  
together with two other boys made his way over to her. "I heard that you are Emrys Potter. Is that true?" asked the blonde boy. The girl nodded lightly. Malfoy immediately frowned slightly probably because of her lack of a verbal answer. Then he said,  
"I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Emrys quickly took out her notebook and wrote as fast as possible so as to not antagonize him, ~It is a pleasure for me too to meet you. I`m sorry, for my lack of a verbal answer. I am unable to speak. ~ The Potter heiress could see his  
eyes widening in surprise. Obviously he hadn't expected that. She inwardly smiled bitterly.

"Then how can you perform magic?" asked the Malfoy scion.

~I simply perform the spells wordless. I know that it is most likely very difficult, but I will manage it. ~ wrote Emrys with fierce determination shining in her eyes. Now, Draco smirked, no doubt impressed with her will to overcome her liability and  
strive for power.

"Then, I would be most honoured if I could be your ally and maybe even friend." offered the blonde heir and held his hand out to Emrys took the proffered hand and knew with that one move she had already gained more influence.  
Suddenly they heard a commotion behind then. They turned around and almost at the same time they both sneered. Really? A few ghosts weren't something that should scare anyone. Especially if they were in an old magical castle. Shortly after the dead  
beings went away, Professor McGonagall came back.

The woman announced in a sharp voice: "The sorting ceremony is about to start. Form a line now and follow me." The children followed her into the Great Hall. Emrys looked around with an impressed gleam in her eyes. It was truly magnificent.  
Thousands of floating lit candles were scattered throughout it and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky above it. It was a simply beautiful place. McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them with a worn, old looking hat sitting  
on it. A few seconds later the hat began singing a song,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Emrys stared, and then twitched. Then stared some more and twitched again. In her mind was only one sentence repeating itself over and over again, ´That hat has seriously bad rhyming.´She faintly heard the applause of the whole hall. McGonagall's  
voice snapped her out of her daze,

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW" After the first few names Emrys droned out except for when she heard someone's name that could be important to know about. They were: Neville Longbottom, The Patil twins, Stephen Cornfoot, Lily Moon, and most of the Slytherins.  
Then finally it was her turn.

"Potter, Emrys" Immediately whispers filled the hall,

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Emrys Potter?"

Then the hat fell over her one now visible eyes. 'Hmm… Difficult, very difficult. You most certainly aren`t a Hufflepuff, though if someone earns your trust you would be loyal to them. You definitely have enough courage to be a Gryffindor, but with your  
personality they would eat you alive…. You could be a Ravenclaw, but they probably couldn't handle you. Slytherin would make you great.' whispered a voice in her head.

'Could you please just get on with it? Just put me in the house that would be best for me.' thought Emrys.

'Good. Have fun in "SLYTHERIN".the last word was shouted throughout the Great Hall. As soon as she lifted the hat from her head she was greeted with silence. All of the students and even the teachers – except Professor Quirrell who just  
smirked appreciatively and the Weasley twins whom had a mischievous grin plastered on their face – stared at her in complete and utter shock. Some had really funny expressions, like the dark, bat-like professor with the crooked nose who stared at  
her with his eyes comically wide and his jaw dropped.

Another interesting face made the headmaster – Dumbledore if she remembered correctly – he looked like she had just killed his puppy. Fighting down the urge to giggle, Emrys made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. Shortly  
afterwards they shook themselves out of their shock and continued on with the sorting. When the last student – Blaise Zabini – was sorted, Dumbledore stood up and said with a beaming smile and a mad twinkle in his eyes, "Welcome! Welcome to a new  
year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "

The girl looked at the headmaster and asked herself if someone should call and ask if there was place for an insane old man with creepily twinkling eyes. Meanwhile on the plates before her appeared several variations of food. Emrys took  
only very little because she knew that if she took too much it wouldn't be good for her health. Then she felt a few stares on her and looked up. The students around her looked at her with curiosity. The petite girl sighed. She knew that soon the questions  
would come. "Potter, how the hell did you end up in Slytherin?" asked one of her year mates.

Taking out her notebook she wrote, ~ I will apologize in advance. I`m mute, so this is the only way I can answer you. And how I ended up in Slytherin? Well, obviously the sorting hat has the opinion that it is the right house for me. ~

Now some of the students looked at her with pity or understanding. It happened sometimes that a handicapped child came to Hogwarts and most of the time these children landed in Slytherin because they would always stand together. Most of  
the older pupils turned away from her and picked up their own conversations after that statement. Draco turned to her and said: "I'm surprised you landed in Slytherin, but since you are here; welcome in the house of serpents."

"Hello, I am Pansy Parkinson." introduced a dark brown haired girl herself.

"Blaise Zabini" said the dark skinned boy from before. All of her classmates introduced themselves after that. So Emrys learned that she was in the same year with many pureblood heirs/heiresses. Across from her sat a pretty blond haired  
girl with blue-green eyes called Daphne Greengrass. Next to Daphne sat Millicent Bulstrode, a brown eyed girl with short brown hair. Another girl called Tracey Davis was on the other side of the Greengrass heiress. Tracey had dark blonde hair and  
pale blue eyes. The boys in her year were Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Theo had black slightly wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

After the opening banquet was finished, Emrys stood together with her year mates and went to go to their dorms. A prefect went with them to show them the way. Unfortunately Emrys and her house mates only came out of the door when already  
someone stood in their way. It was a red haired boy who had been sorted into Gryffindor. She would guess that he too was a Weasley. With him were two other boys, also Gryffindors. "Potter! How the hell did you end up as a slimy snake? You should have  
been a Gryffindor!" yelled Weasley at her with hostility and anger written all over his face.

Emrys cocked her head to one side and stared at him with a blank look in her mismatched eyes. No emotion was shown on her face and for some reason that made the dumb boy in front of her even more infuriated. "Answer me you little bitch!  
Or are you even too much of a coward for that?" taunted the lion. The girl frowned. She didn't like being called a coward, but she would not react in any way to his not-really-original insults. "Are you deaf?!" shouted the red haired Gryffindor.

At that moment Hedwig appeared from who-knows-where. The owl flew in front of her and positioned himself to protect her from any harm. Caena hissed angrily and unwound herself a bit from her neck. Then the snake hissed threateningly at Weasley  
and his two goons. Emrys flicked her wrist and let her wand slid into her hand. Then she wrote in the air with her magic, her wand producing curling white script.

'No. Though I actually am mute'

The Slytherins around her stared shocked at her animals and the letters that floated in before her. The territorial owl alone would have been enough to make them think to never antagonize the Girl-who-lived, but the poisonous serpent hanging  
casually around her neck was something they had in no way anticipated. Yes, the girl had proved to not be the little saviour of Dumbledore, but a freaking snake?! Her simple way of answering was also interesting since before she had always written  
in her note book. They all had to re-evaluate their opinion of her.

Weasley, who seemed to decide that it was the right moment to get out of this, turned around and ran away as fast as possible with his goons running after him like homeless little puppies. That boy certainly was annoying thought Emrys as  
she turned back to her year mates. Seeing their flabbergasted expressions, she grinned and cocked again her head to the side with an innocently naive look that nobody believed for one second. The first to come out of his shock was Draco. He blinked  
and then said grinning, "That was certainly interesting. You have very protective familiars."

~Yes, they do seem to be very protective. Caena, that is my snake, has always been like this. Hedwig, my owl, has only been with me for a few weeks, but she has proved to be very loyal. ~ Now, the other Slytherins also came out of their shock.

"How did you do that thing with the letters in the air?" asked Millicent in a mildly confused voice. The other students also appeared to be interested in this.

~Since I had bought my wand I have thought if it was possible to help me with my liability. I have decided to try some things out and this is the only thing I can do as of yet, but I will work on it. ~ wrote the smart girl. Her year mates looked at her  
with something akin to respect. It seemed as if she had just gotten another step higher in the Slytherin hierarchy. Even if the stupid Weasel from before was annoying, he had definitely had his uses.

The prefect then showed them the way to the Slytherin dormitories. There Emrys learned that the password was Flight of death and she couldn't hold it back. The girl began snickering behind her hand and after a few minutes she laughed silently  
with her shoulders shaking from her laughter. "What is so funny, Potter?" asked Blaise her incredulous. Only now she noticed that the whole room was looking at her with questioning gazes.

~ You didn't notice? Really? Well, if you didn't notice it then I probably shouldn't tell you. ~ wrote Emrys with mirth glittering in her eyes. She grinned and then turned to the prefect with a silent demand to continue. At first the older prefect looked  
at her with a hard gaze, something slightly akin to panic flashing through his eyes, but after it became apparent that she wouldn't answer he continued with the introduction.

A little bit later the head of house, Professor Snape, came through the entrance. He addressed the first years in a calm and strong voice, "Welcome to Slytherin. I hope you will follow the rules made by our house and by the school. The very first thing  
you have to learn is that Slytherin is a unit. If there are any fights within the house, then they remain inside these dorms and under no circumstance are you allowed to fight with each other outside of them. Slytherin is hated by the other houses  
so we have to stay together to not make a fool of us. There are certain rules that everyone in this house has to follow. One of the prefects will explain them to you. Hopefully, you have the capabilities to do your house proud."

Then he turned around again with a swish of his cloak and disappeared out of the portrait. Emrys understood what he meant when he said they had to stand together. She had already seen what most of the school thought of her being a Slytherin.  
The girl would try anything to do her house proud. A few moments later another prefect told them the rules and then showed them to their rooms. Emrys was glad that she only had to sleep with one other person in the same room. She was together with  
Millicent. Pansy, Tracey and Daphne had a three-person bedroom, but they didn't seem to mind much. Emrys and the other first years decided to go to bed early, so that they wouldn't sleep in on the next morning. Her last thought before falling asleep  
was that she certainly could get used to this. 


End file.
